Staff of Witch
The Staff of Witch is a potent magical item made for Naamah Blair Samael by powerful enchantresses whom she intructed in the traditions of witches when they were younger. Appearance The Staff of Witch looks innocent enough, a slender thing fashioned from the wood of an oak tree. At its tip it holds a gem, which always mirror's Blair's hair color. The gem can glow on command and can be utilized as a crystan ball of thought reading. The staff ends in a series of small roots. If the staff is thrust into the ground, the roots will strengthen and grow into the ground. Only Blair or a creature who suceeds on a strength check DC 35 can remove the staff after it has become enrooted. Powers Involked *The staff is actually a treant who has willingly bound himself to serve Witch. The staff's main ability functions like a changestaff spell, except the trent is fully real and can control trees and speak to other treants. The staff must spend at least half the day in staff form, but can otherwise take treant form at the weilder's will. If anyone other than Blair tried to use this feature, the treant would turn hostile. *If the staff is touched to another staff or rod, it absorbes the magical proporties of that item. It does not absorb charges but copies the spells the staff can cast or the enchantments upon the rod. The staff can now cast those spells by expending the appropriate charges, unless it is a rod that does not use charges. The staff can only hold the power of 1 staff and 1 rod at a time. Charges The staff holds a number of changes reflective of its weilder's power. Mortals who weild the staff can have a max of 10 charges for every level (including racial level adjustments) they have. Dieties gain an additional 30 charges for every divine rank they have. Gaining Charges *Charges can be gained by absorbing spell/power levels. If the weilder attempts to absorb a spell but there is not enough room for the charges, the spell will be reflected. *15 power points can be expended for 1d3 charges *If the staff is enrooted (see appearance) in natural soil for an hour, it will gain 5 charges (and another five each additional hour). If it is enrooted for six straight hours, it will completely refill its charges. Utilizing Charges *If the staff holds at least 175 charges, the wearer can utilize the following abilities at will even if she does not meet the prerequisites: Eschew Materials, Ignore Material Components, Ignore Somatic Components, and Ignore Verbal Components, Dragon Wild Shape, Gargantuan Wild Shape, Colossal Wild Shape, Artificer's Wild Shape (able to use the power of magic items in other forms), Quicken Power, Widen Power, Return Shot, Epic Expanded Knowledge (Major Creation). In addition to this, the weilder may select one level of his spells per day to be doubled in one class. If the staff has at least 275 charges and the weilder has a divine rank, the weilder gains the Divine Druid feat. *The wearer can gain fast healing 5 at the rate of 1 charge/round *One charge can be expended for 5 power points *One charge/spell level can be expended to grant additional socery spells of the appropriate level or to recover a used druid spell of the appropriate level *When using the ability above, spells with Earth descriptors require four less charges (and spells with the earth descriptor of level four or below can be used without expending charges). *1d4+5 charges can be expended to gain an addtional use of Wild Shape